Moving In
Moving In is the third episode of The Ghosts. It premiered on March 22, 2012. Moving In The Ghosts crouched at the top of the ridge and examined the entrance to the Insurrectionist facility. A set of elevators, with what appeared to be half a dozen guards patrolling the nearby area. "Well guys," said Evan, "I'm guessing that we won't be just waltzing right in there. You have a good idea of what we're dealing with, Eve?" Eve peered down the scope of her sniper rifle and nodded. "By my count, half a dozen guards and 3 security cameras. If we take those out, we should be in good shape. Question is, how?" Turning her head, she saw the other 5 Ghosts pull out their M6S pistols and load a clip. "Eve, you stay up here and keep an eye out for us, we'll radio in when we're done," said Evan. With that, the 5 started to slide down the side of the hill, landing behind some bushes. Jacob peeked out and saw a group of 2 walking torwards their position. Ducking down, he silently motioned what they were dealing with. Maria and Lucas nodded and readied to jump the Insurrectionists. When the Insurrectionists were close enough, Maria and Lucas leapt out and pulled the guards over the shrubbery, executing them with a single shot to the face. Eve radioed in, "You've still got 3 more patrolling the northwest, 1 in the east." "Roger that, Eve." Evan turned his radio off. "James, Maria, I want you two to see what you can do about the guard in the east." James and Maria nodded and crept along the side, mostly out of the light that had been set up in the area. "James," said Eve, "You've got a camera situated about 20 meters from your position, the guard is resting infront of it." "Perfect," muttered James. The guards attention was focused in the direction of his 3 buddies in the northwest. James could barely make out the vauge movement of the other Ghosts moving along the other side of the area. "Eve, I think I've got a solution. In my bag, lower left pocket, there should be a couple of energy-packed darts. Load them into your rifle and shoot the camera. That should short circuit the device." Eve loaded the round and fired. The dart hit dead on, sending volts of electricity coursing through the camera almost without noise, frying the insides. Maria pulled out her combat knife and drove it into the guard's back. Stunned, the guard uttered nothing but a stutter as Maria broke his neck and pulled him into the shadows. "All clear over here," Maria told the others. "Eve, see if you can take out the other cameras. You should have more than enough darts," said James. Two more darts pierced through the air, destroying the cameras. One of the darts, however, passed through the camera and struck one of the light poles next to the 3 guards. The dart fell on the lead guard's head, startling him. Realizing they were about to be compromised, the Ghosts immediately leapt out and attacked. Evan and Jacob tackled down the first guard with ease. Lucas found himself in a knife fight with the second guard. The third guard readied his SMG when Norton drop-kicked him, putting him to an end with a single bullet in the head. Lucas managed to fling his guard into the light pole. While he was dazed, Lucas tossed his knife straight through the visor of the guard, sending blood and visor shards flying. On the side of the cliff, Eve fired another dart, this time piercing the helmet of the guard Evan and Jacob were fighting. "All clear down here, Eve," said Evan. From the distance, Eve slid down the side, James's bag slung over her shoulder. The Ghosts regrouped infront of the elevator, sheathing their now bloody knives and loading up SMGs that they picked up from the guards. "James, get these elevators opened up. This is it team. I want three to an elevator. Keep a sharp eye out. We don't know if anyone will be waiting for the elevator when go down, so be ready to fire if necessary." James finished off his speech as he smacked an SMG clip in. The doors opened. It was time to enter. ---- "Chris!" shouted an Insurrectionist technician. It was time for him to clock out and he wanted to make sure everything was up and running before he returned to the barracks. "Yeah? What do you want?" asked Chris, eyes fixated on his copy of Zero-G Women. He was supposed to be paying attention to the monitors, which we showing the activity from the security cameras. The technician was outside of the door to the room, packing up his tools. "Just making sure you're awake and paying attention to those monitors." Chris did not even peek out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I'm watching them, still nothing going on, same as always." Had he paid the slightest bit of attention, or had the technician checked in more closely, someone would have noticed that three of the screens were now static. Category:The Ghosts